wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles (TV Series)
See also: Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series), Emma! (TV Series), Lachy! (TV Series) TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg|The Wiggles (1998) TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles (1999) Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard.png|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002) TheWigglesShow!.jpeg|The Wiggles Show! (2005-2006) WiggleandLearn-TVSeriesTitleCard.png|Wiggle and Learn (2008) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-TitleCard.jpg|Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-2015) File:IMG_E8907.jpg|Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2018) Following their successful series of videos, and feature film, "The Wiggles" TV series of 13 episodes debuted in 1998. It began airing only in Australia, on free-to-air Seven/Prime Network. This would also be the Australian home to its second 26-episode series in 1999, after it debuted in the United Kingdom first on GMTV, and in America on Fox Family. Around that time Disney Channel began airing The Wiggles series and specials in Australia on their Playhouse Disney block, where it would later picked up for airing in America in 2001. Series 3 debuted in Australia in 2002, under the name "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" This time it premiered on ABC1, where Series 4 & 5 ("The Wiggles Show!", 2005-2006) and Series 6 ("Wiggle and Learn", 2008) would also debut. These series ran 11-minutes on ABC1, totaling 52 episodes each, but would be combined into 26 episodes running 22-minutes on other networks (11-minute versions would air in America when it moved to Universal Kids, then known as PBS Kids Sprout). After Wiggle and Learn, a block called Wiggly Waffle was introduced in 2009, in a joint production between ABC Kids in Australia and Sprout in America. In 2011, ABC Kids began airing a much shorter Wiggles series between shows, Wiggly Songtime! This series, running about 3 minutes per episode, focused on music videos, with new introductions. With the new generation of Wiggles beginning in 2013, new Wiggles TV series have been produced for ABC Kids. However, they have not continued the sequence of numbering, with their first two series, both called Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, being officially referred to as their own Series 1 and 2. The most recent series, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017, which marked a return to the 22-minute format), is also considered separate. Surrounding these series, Wiggly Songtime! returned on ABC Kids with songs from the current generation in 2013, and a similar 3 to 4-minute series called Wiggle Town! debuted in many countries in 2016. Currently, new series air on ABC Kids in Australia, Four in New Zealand, Universal Kids in America, and Treehouse in Canada. "The Wiggles" (1998-2008) TV Series 1 (1998) Main article: The Wiggles (TV Series 1) This series features a very specific structure, as every episode would open with a song, then a Kaz the Cat segment, Wigglehouse segment, another song, a Henry the Octopus Puppet Show, Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show, one final song, and a Chase scene playing during the credits. Reruns would replace Kaz the Cat segments with Kindergarten segments hosted by Dorothy the Dinosaur. Songs seen in this TV Series are mostly from the 1998 remakes of Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy, as well as a 1997 concert and a few song clips made especially for this series. This series is commonly referred to as "Let's Wiggle", though this isn't the official title. TV Series 2 (1999) Main article: The Wiggles (TV Series 2) A more loose series with no specific segments or format to follow, but recurring elements do appear from episode to episode, as we see many characters and places in the Wiggles World. Songs in this TV series came from Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy once again, as well as many from Toot Toot!, and the concert later used in The Wiggly Big Show. A few exclusive song clips are used that are remakes of ones from Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! While this series is often called "Wiggles World" by fans, this is again not the official title. TV Series 3: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002) Main article: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) This series returns to a specific set of segments, this time with the theme of each Wiggle (and Captain Feathersword) hosting or being the subject of their own TV program at Network Wiggles. Greg delivers Network Wiggles News, Murray teaches about instruments or learns about them from a guest in Music with Murray, Anthony oversees Anthony's Workshop, a Wiggle plays around with Captain's Magic Buttons, a game show contestant has to find Jeff in Where's Jeff?. In between are some Wiggly Community Service Announcements from the children who direct at Network Wiggles. Songs seen in the series come from Wiggle Bay and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, while many new music videos of pre-existing songs are exclusive to the series. An alternate title for this series is "Network Wiggles", as this is what is used in the title card. TV Series 4 & 5: The Wiggles Show! (2005-2006) Main article: The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) Series 4 marks a return to the Wigglehouse segment from TV Series 1, and introduces new segments like Sailing Around the World with Captain and his crew, Dorothy's Dance Class with Dorothy and the Wiggly Dancers, and The Little Wiggles, though not all of these segments appear in the same episodes as one another. Songs featured in this series come from Top of the Tots, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and Sailing Around the World, among some exclusive song clips filmed outside. Series 5 marks the first direct continuation of a previous Wiggles series, as it mostly follows the same format, although Dorothy's Dance Class has been replaced with Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet, and a new segment appears called Jeff's Animal Adventures. Songs seen in this series are from Here Comes The Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and the Santa's Rockin'! Tour, as well as songs from other videos and albums filmed alongside a beach for this series. Some of these songs and Wigglehouse segments were compiled into a video called Splish Splash Big Red Boat, which was also released in 2006. TV Series 6: Wiggle and Learn (2008) Main article: Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) The first (and only) full-length Wiggles series to feature Sam as the yellow Wiggle. There are no specifically named segments, though there are some recurring segments: scenes filmed in or outside Wigglehouse or at Captain Feathersword's Dock, scenes with Dorothy and Wags outside Wags' World, painting with Murray and Jeff, and a character (usually Captain Feathersword) guessing what Anthony is dressed as. As the name would suggest, the series is somewhat more educational than previous series, though it's not the overall focus of every segment, or very many of the songs. Unlike the previous series, there are no songs filmed at a concert, or any songs exclusive to the series (not counting short songs sung during segments). Songs from Getting Strong!, Pop Go The Wiggles!, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Sing a Song of Wiggles are featured. In early 2006, before Greg's retirement, at least part of Wiggle and Learn was filmed with Greg, as revealed in a post on The Wiggles' Facebook in 2015. The post teased a documentary to be released in 2016 for the 25th anniversary which would include footage from this unused/unreleased series, but as of 2019 it seems to have been cancelled. Other Wiggles Series (2013-present) Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 1 & 2 (2013-2015) Main article: Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) The first series to feature Lachy, Simon and Emma. Segments include Wigglehouse, Anthony's Alphabet, Live at Wigglehouse, and Wiggly Community Announcements. Songs seen in the series include ones from Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, Wiggly Songtime (2013) and the Taking Off! Tour. Series 2, which debuted in New Zealand in 2014 before premiering in Australia in 2015, has Anthony's Alphabet replaced with Professor Simon's Alphabet, and Wiggly Community Announcements do not reappear. Songs from the same videos as the previous series are again seen here, as well as songs from Go Santa Go!, Apples & Bananas and Wiggle House. Concert songs from Wiggly Songtime! (apart from those used in previously mentioned videos) and the Taking Off! Tour have been replaced with ones filmed on Australia Day 2014 in Hyde Park. Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017-2018) Main article: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) Like Series 2 of Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, this series premiered in another country, this time Canada in 2017. Shortly after America received the series, and it finally began airing in Australia in 2018. Episodes once again have no specific structure and very few recurring segments, notable exceptions being the Carnival of the Animals and the return of The Little Wiggles. For the very first time, no songs featured in this series came from existing Wiggles videos, all were created for this series. Even live videos are unique, despite being from the same concerts used in the Wiggle Town! short series and Wiggle Around Australia DVD, no songs reappear from either. For the first time since the original Wiggles TV Series 1, no music videos are ever repeated, although the same songs do appear more than once in different form. However, a few music videos would reappear (often with minor differences) on the video Nursery Rhymes 2. Short Series (1998-2016) Let's Wiggle (1998) Main article: Let's Wiggle Debuting some time before TV Series 1, this was series of individual Wiggles song clips either taken from their studio videos or filmed live in concert. It was featured during shows such as The Book Place on Seven Network. Wiggly Waffle (2009-2012) Main article: Wiggly Waffle A programming block hosted by The Wiggles in interstitial segments, with recurring elements including The Fifth Wiggle, where a child's face would appear on a green-skivvied dancer performing alongside them, Days of the Week, where a song about the current day would be sung, and Have a Laugh! with Captain Feathersword. Although produced for Sprout in America, it also aired in Australia on ABC Kids. Wiggly Songtime! (2011-2013) Main article: Wiggly Songtime! In the first set of episodes from 2011, songs from Sam-era videos and concerts are featured, with new introductions from The Wiggles and their friends. In 2013, the series returned with the current generation of Wiggles, with most episodes featuring songs from a performance held by the then-new Wiggles in their studio. Other episodes contain music videos from their first video, Taking Off! In addition to airing on ABC Kids in Australia, it was prominently featured on Wiggle Time TV, a video subscription service on the now-defunct Wiggle Time! website. 2013 episodes were available for a time on Sprout's website in America. Wiggle Town! (2016) Main article: Wiggle Town! (TV Series) Similar to Wiggly Songtime!, episodes mostly focus on music videos, though there is a sole recurring segment, Two Fine Gentlemen. There are no scenes of spoken dialogue (not counting spoken parts during songs or concerts). Songs appear from the video of the same name, Rock & Roll Preschool, and Dance Dance! before its DVD release, as well as The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma concert, and songs that have been previously performed filmed on a new set. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:The Wiggles TV series